1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a powered amusement device, which, in the preferred mode, consists of a plastic, heart-shaped apparatus. Arms extend from a gearbox within the power means affixed to the back of the device. The arms are rigidly attached to the left side and the right side of the heart, and the sides are hingedly linked at the center of the heart. Engagement of the power means causes the two sides to swing backward and forward along the vertical plane, resulting in a xe2x80x9cflappingxe2x80x9d effect. In the preferred mode, the device operates with the aid of a miniature wind-up motor. In an alternate mode, a pull-cord may be utilized to power the device. Accordingly, the present invention can be used as an amusement device in the form of a pin, a magnet, or a table top novelty item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many relevant innovations amusement devices are provided in the prior art, described as follows. Although these inventions are suitable for the purposes they address, they differ from the present invention as contrasted herein. Following is a summary of patents most relevant to the invention at hand, including description of differences between features of the invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,131, invented by Sirota entitled xe2x80x9cToyxe2x80x9d
The patent to Sirota describes a toy, in which an image of an expanding and contracting heart is produced by a separate generator, or in response to sensing a pulse beat of a child by a sensor or in response to sensing at least one parameter of environment by environment sensors
2. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,194, invented by Brocchi, entitled xe2x80x9cHeart Shaped Pendantxe2x80x9d
The design patent to Brocchi is an ornamental design for a heart-shaped pendant, as shown herein.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,748; invented by Van Ruymbeke, entitled xe2x80x9cFlying Toyxe2x80x9d
The patent to Van Ruymbeke describes a flying toy which can move through the air by flapping its wings and consists of a body having at least one opening, at least one flexible wing connected to the body which can flap to move the flying toy through the air, and an elastic band for storing power for flapping the at least one flexible wing. The toy also includes an activation assembly connected to the elastic band for activating the flapping of the at least one flexible wing by the elastic band. The at least one oscillating wing base is secured to the at least one flexible wing through the at least one opening. The toy also includes a wind-up assembly for winding the elastic band and a latching assembly for neutralizing the activation assembly before the flying toy is released to fly. The latching assembly is constructed and arranged such that activation of the flying toy to cause flight can be accomplished using only one hand.
4. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,400, invented by Wagman, entitled xe2x80x9cRotating Heart Shaped Plaquexe2x80x9d
The design patent to Wagman is an ornamental design for a rotating heart-shaped plaque, shown herein.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,833, invented by Harra et al., entitled xe2x80x9cSputtering Apparatus Having A Rotating Magnet Array And Fixed Electromagnetsxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Harra et al., a magnetron sputter apparatus is disclosed which includes a rotatable generally heart-shaped, closed-loop magnet array behind the target and in front of a pair of separately driven stationary electromagnets. The apparatus is optimized to produce a sputtered film on a planar substrate having desired film characteristics such as uniformity of thickness, good step coverage, and good via filling and efficient utilization of the target. The shape of the generally heart-shaped array includes a flattened tip forming an arc of a circle centered on the axis of rotation and concave cusps in the lobes of the heart-shape. The electromagnets are used to increase target utilization at its center and to compensate for the change in shape of the target and distance from the target to the substrate with depletion.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,101, invented Hartman, entitled xe2x80x9cSpinning Toyxe2x80x9d
The patent to Hartman describes an improved spinning toy comprised of a primary flywheel affixed near one end of a shaft penetrating the central axis, a symmetrical handle having a specific size, shape, and relational location rotatably connected about the shaft penetrating it; a smaller secondary flywheel near the lower end of the handle through which the shaft penetrates, two end caps having conical terminations, flat surfaces on the sides of the handle, a tangential line of the handle having the lower end tip in the line, and a hole in the handle through which a string passes.
7. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 5,310,375, invented by Kanauchi, entitled xe2x80x9cSmall Decoration Equipped With Spring-Operated Movable Decorative Elementxe2x80x9d
The patent to Kanauchi describes a small decoration capable of exhibiting play characteristics sufficient to provide a key ring with unexpectedness. The small decoration includes a container provided with a key ring mounting section. In the container is arranged a spring drive unit including a drive mechanism which includes a plurality of gears driven by a spiral spring. The drive mechanism also includes two gear shafts arranged so as to vertically project from the spring drive unit. One of the gear shafts is mounted with a decorative element such as a doll and the other gear shaft is mounted with a spring winding-up clement. The spring winding-up element is adapted to wind up the spiral spring in association with closing of a lid member pivotally connected to the container and be returned to the original state while unwinding the spiral spring to actuate the decorative element when the lid member is open.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,090, invented by Halford et al. entitled xe2x80x9cToy Vehicle Having Pivoting Pincersxe2x80x9d
The patent to Halford describes a toy vehicle which includes a body supporting a pair of rear wheels and a pivotally secured lower jaw portion supporting a pair of front wheels. The vehicle further includes a pair of pivotally secured pincers movable between a rearward or closed position and a forwardly extending or open position. Each pincer is coupled to a gear portion which in turn is coupled to one side of a two-sided gear rack movable within the vehicle body in response to a pivoting actuator. As the actuator is pivoted, the gear rack is driven forwardly or rearwardly to cause pivotal motion of the pincers. A resilient body is secured to the vehicle body and includes a plurality of flexible tubular tentacles which extend from the resilient body and are coupled to each of the pincers. As a result, the toy is configured in a standard appearance closed position or a monster-like configuration as the actuator is moved between alternative positions.
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,936, invented by Ferguson, entitled xe2x80x9cOrnamental Article With Internal Display Bracketxe2x80x9d
The Ferguson invention relates to a decorative ornamental object suitable for use as a Christmas ornament. Valentine heart, Easter egg or other holiday or occasion-related article. The ornamental object comprises a hollow housing having an aperture for viewing the inside of the housing. The present invention provides for mounting a picture, personalized message, and other two- and three-dimensional elements inside the housing which may be viewed through the viewing aperture. These display elements may be easily placed in or removed from the ornamental object. In addition, the ornamental object may be used as a gift container.
10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,510, invented by Tirio-Cloonan, entitled xe2x80x9cPendent Having Compact And Decorative Scent Receptaclexe2x80x9d
The patent to Tirio-Cloonan describes a pendent, having a generally heart-shaped housing with an interior cavity formed therein and an internal heart-shaped aperture at its center. A planar support base is formed at the lower portion of the heart-shaped housing while an upwardly extending cylindrical neck portion is formed in the upper portion of the heart-shaped housing. A cap includes a cylindrical stopper receivable within the housing neck to provide closure of the interior cavity thereof The heart-shaped housing interior cavity is divided by an interior wall into a closed sealed cavity portion which receives and supports a liquid and glitter particle combination. The remaining portion of the housing interior cavity is accessible through the neck portion to provide a refillable reservoir for liquids such as colognes perfume or the like. A heart-shaped compact having mating half portions is receivable within the heart-shaped interior aperture of the housing and is securable to the pendent by a tight fit therebetween. A ring includes a generally U-shaped resilient clasp receivable upon the neck portion of the pendent and bearing an ornamental article to further enhance the appearance of the pendent.
The above-listed patents relating to heart-shaped novelty items and wind-Lip toys largely entail features such as: Static, non-moving heart-shaped ornaments; toys with flapping wings, such as spinning or flying toys; and pulsing or throbbing heart devices within children""s dolls or figures.
In contrast to the above, the present invention is a powered heart-shaped apparatus utilizing hingedly linked left and right sides, a preferred wind-up gear box, and linkage arms from the gear box to the sides. Engagement of the power means causes the sides to swing backward and forward, or xe2x80x9cflapxe2x80x9d back and forth. As such, the invention provides an amusing device to be used as a pin, magnet, or a table-top novelty item.
As noted, the present invention is an amusement device which consists of a plastic, heart-shaped apparatus. Arms extend from a gearbox within a power means affixed to the back of the device and are attached to the left and right sides of the heart, such sides hingedly linked at the center of the heart. The power means causes the sides to swing backward and forward, resulting in a xe2x80x9cflappingxe2x80x9d effect.
According to the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an entertaining device which may be used as a pin, table-top item, or magnet.
It is also a goal of the invention to provide an amusement device that functions effectively without the usage of complex or expensive power means.
For instance, it is a goal of the invention to provide a device which operates with the aid of a simple miniature wind-up motor in the preferred mode.
Further, it is a goal of the invention to provide a device which operates with the aid of a pull-cord in an alternate mode.
It is a goal of the invention to provide an ornamental device which may be manufactured in a variety of sizes.
It is a further goal of the present invention to provide an entertaining device that may bear various colors and patterns or indicia thereon, such indicia relating to a previously determined theme or style.
It is a more particular object of the invention to provide an entertaining device which may be used as a decoration during specific times, such as Valentine""s Day.
It is a further goal of the present invention to provide an amusement device that is constructed of a durable, lightweight material.
It is an additional goal of the invention to provide an amusement device that may be enhanced through the addition of an audio means or an illumination means.
Finally, it is an aim of the present invention to provide an entertaining device that may be manufactured with relative ease.
In total, the novel features considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the claims. The invention itself both as to its construction and method of operation, will be best understood from the following description of the embodiments when read and understood in connection with the drawings provided.